A Symbol of Hope
by zeusfluff
Summary: The Enterprise is dispatched to a Federation Science outpost in the Tyclease System in the far reaches of the Gamma Quadrant when they receive a distress call from Arronia 2, and the only survivor is a little girl.
1. A Symbol of Hope

**A Symbol of Hope**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Alison. Date Started: 2/15/14. Date Finished: 2/15/14. Summary: The Enterprise is dispatched to a Federation Science outpost in the Tyclease System on the far reaches of the Gamma Quadrant when they receive a distress call, Arronia 2, and the only survivor is a little girl. A/N: Haven't decided yet if I want to set this story in 1st or 3rd person.

* * *

><p>Commander Riker looked at Captain Picard seriously as he came from the turbolift at the top of the ramp. Standing up from the captain's chair, he filled him in as he sat down in his own to the right.<p>

"Captain, we received a distress-call from a Federation Science outpost in the Tyclease System. It originated from the planet Arronia 2."

Captain Picard exchanged glances with Riker and gestured to Worf just above his head at tactical.

"Let's hear the message Mr. Worf."

Worf nodded his ridged forehead in agreement and pressed a button on the computer panel in front of him.

"…If anyone can hear us out there, please respond… This is Federation Science outpost 63 on Arronia 2 in the Tyclease System. We've been attacked by alien life-forms of unknown origin. Please hurry! We have wounded and dead…"

The transmission seemed to cut out but not before everyone on the bridge heard screams escape the woman who'd sent the message. Riker and Picard gave each other startled reactions. Picard straightened out his uniform shirt by tugging down on it gently.

"Helm, set a course for Arronia 2 in the Tyclease Sytem. Warp 6. Engage."

Riker had been taken aback from the screams over the comm channel the distress message had been transmitted. A pit began to form in his stomach suddenly, and it wasn't subsiding. He had his own family to worry about now. He and Deanna had been married a couple of years and were now expecting their first child. A smile spread across his face, but didn't quite reach his eyes, his worry still evidently written on his face. Earlier in the day, they'd gone to Sickbay for Deanna's monthly pre-natal check-up and found out that they were having a girl. His eyes shifted to the console on the left armrest of his chair. A finger on the comm-panel, he thought of calling Deanna to see how she was doing, but moved his hand back instead. _Get hold of yourself Riker, Deanna's a big girl. She can take care of herself. _Picard's face came into Will's line of vision.

"Something on your mind number one?"

Riker shook his head no and stared out at the stars whizzing by on the view screen in front of them.

"I was just thinking of checking up on Deanna. But, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. She's told me that multiple times in the last 6 months. She's specifically told me not to baby her. She's the most strong-willed woman I've ever known."

Picard couldn't help but smile down at the younger man. He'd always thought highly of both of his bridge officers. _It's about time those two settled down and started a family. _

* * *

><p>"Captain, we have arrived in the Tyclease System. We are now entering orbit around Arronia 2."<p>

Captain Picard nodded his head and turned his attention to Worf once again.

"Mr. Worf, open a channel down to Arronia 2."

Worf pressed a button on his computer panel.

"Aye sir. Channel open."

With a nod of his head Picard once again pulled down on his uniform shirt and started walking towards Ops where Data was seated.

"Federation Science outpost 63, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. We have received your distress call, and are here to assist you in any way possible. If you can hear us, please respond."

When no answer came through the comm-link he gestured towards Riker.

"Number One, take an away team down to the station and see if you can find any survivors."

Riker nodded his head and pointed to Data and Worf.

"Aye sir. Data, Worf, your with me. Riker to Sickbay?"

The three officers were in the turbolift before he heard Beverly's voice come over the comm system.

"Crusher here commander."

Riker looked up at the ceiling and spoke up.

"Doctor Crusher, meet me in Transporter Room 3 with a medical team. There are many wounded down on the station."

He waited for a response.

"Aye sir. Crusher out."

As they exited the turbolift and walked down the corridor towards Transporter Room 3, he saw Deanna quickly matching his stride.

"Commander, let me go with you."

He stayed behind momentarily as the others entered the transporter room. Now just the two of them in the corridor, he shook his head no and placed the palms of his hands under her elbows.

"You know I can't let you do that Imzadi. The baby's life would be at stake."

She sighed and watched as he placed a kiss against her baby belly. Then he pulled her in for a deep and long kiss. But it was over just as quickly. Deanna pulled on his arm as he started to walk away.

"I sense someone down there. I can't tell if it's a child or an adult. Promise me that you will be careful down there Will. We'll be waiting for you when you get back. I love you."

Riker's eyes softened for a moment. Nothing was more important to him than Deanna and his daughter. Nodding his head he went through the doors to the transporter room. He looked around at the people in the room with him.

"Ok everyone, we'll have to go down in groups of two. Medical staff stay together. We don't know what it'll look like once we get down there. Or the condition of the Science officers. We stay in close comm range at all times per-Starfleet regulations."

Riker got nods from everyone in both groups. His was the first to beam down. As soon as his eyes focused from being in the transporter beam, he found the station was rather dark. Turning one of his emergency light beacons on, he carefully trudged through the fallen bulkheads and titanium beams, Data and Worf right behind him. _This place is a mess! _They were now two meters away from the beam-up site when they heard the Medical team beam down. He heard scratching sounds coming from a door that was 3 or 4 meters in front of him that was blocked by a fallen titanium beam.

"Data, what's behind this doorway?"

Data stepped closer to the blocked doorway and scanned with his tricorder.

"This must be there Astrometrics lab sir. I am also getting human life signs behind this doorway, although my tricorder cannot tell if it is a child or an adult. I suggest we investigate further sir. I will remove the titanium beams."

Riker nodded in agreement and had the rest of the away team step back as Data effortlessly picked up the beams and tossed them off to the side. They all watched as Data pushed the doors open. Stepping inside, lights flickered on and off. There didn't seem to be any one in the room. Then Riker spotted something with his light beacon. Slowly stepping closer, he saw that it was a human child. A little girl, who was hiding in a corner. He wasn't entirely sure of her age. Her long dark brown hair was knotted and her clothes were almost in tatters. She shrank back further into the corner and made something that sounded like a growl.

"Easy sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Will. What's your name?"

When the little girl only furrowed her eyebrows at Riker, Data stepped next to him.

"Sir, I do not believe the child is able to comprehend what you are saying. Judging by her appearance, she has survived on this outpost for a number of months if not years alone. A feral child so to speak."

Riker turned to face Data.

"That's impossible Data, she looks anywhere between 2 and 4 years of age. No child can survive without parents."

Beverly stepped into the room and her expression softened when she saw the little girl still huddled in the corner.

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Beverly."

The little dark haired girl turned her head but stayed in the corner.

"Doctor, I do not believe the child is able to comprehend speech."

Beverly nodded her head and tried to step closer, the little girl bolted and wrapped her arms around Riker's left one, and he was still crouched on the ground. The little girl locked eyes with Riker suddenly, and he suddenly felt a tug at his heart. Brown eyes stared up at him, a cross between curiosity and fear. Doctor Crusher took that moment to administer a hypospray filled with a sedative. What had happened to this station? How did this little girl survive?

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Do you guys think I should write this fic in 1st person or 3rd person? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: A Mystery to Solve

**Chapter 2: A Mystery to Solve **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Alison. Date Started: 2/15/14. Date Finished: 2/16/14. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Riker carried the little girl with the dark brown knotted hair and the tattered clothes to Sickbay. His eyes softened as he smoothed some hair from her face. <em>How could a child survive on a station by herself?<em> She hadn't let go of Riker even after Beverly had sedated her while still on the surface. Entering through the Sickbay doors, he gently set her down on a bio-bed. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. He carefully untangled her from his arms.

"Who is she doctor?"

Beverly began to scan the little girl. She was so tiny. The frown on her face stayed as she finished scanning her.

"My god, she's a baby. According to my scans, she's 3 years old. What did the captain say about the distress call message? How old is it?"

Riker turned his attention to Beverly and shook his head.

"Two or three years."

Beverly shook her head at Riker and scanned the little girl again.

"Will that can't be right, that would make this little girl about 4 or 5 years old. Well, my scans are still showing her as 3 years old, and from the looks of it still nursing."

Riker cocked his head sideways at her and then turned his attention to the little girl, who was still fast asleep.

"Nursing? But you said she was 3 years old, she should be eating solids by now."

Beverly nodded her head, and kept scanning.

"Well, there were wild animals on the planet. I'd say, she did what she had to, to survive. And so young."

Commander Riker scratched his chin, not quite sure what to make of the information he'd just been given.

"So what are you saying doctor? She was raised by some sort of animal resembling a Terran Wolf? Like Romulus and Remus?"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued examining the girl.

"We don't know. But from all my scans, her growth has been severely stunted and her maturity levels are that of an infant. Even if we could get her to eat solids, none of her teeth have erupted yet. She's drawing on primal instincts. It's going to take a while to get her to come around. When she wakes up, she's going to need a bath. Since she's taken a liking to you commander, I'd like you to be present for that."

Riker nodded seriously and turned towards the doors to Sickbay when they opened and closed, revealing Counselor Troi.

"So, this little girl is the only survivor of the Science outpost."

Beverly shook her head yes and went over to the computer screen against the wall.

"Yes, and her name is Alison Gornson. Her mother was an Astrophysicist on the outpost by the name of Cristy Gornson. Alison has no living relatives."

Riker watched as Alison began to stir on the bed. As she opened them, her eyes grew wide and she grabbed ahold of him.

"It's alright sweetie. No one is going to hurt you here. See?"

She held onto Riker tighter as Deanna took a step closer. A curious expression crossed her face as Deanna took another step closer. Alison was on her hands and knees. She reached out a hand towards Deanna and touched her baby belly.

"That's a baby inside there."

Alison took back her hand and reached out her arms towards Deanna. Deanna placed herself on top of the bio-bed pulled Alison into her arms. Beverly and Riker took in the scene in front of them.

"Deanna, Alison isn't able to comprehend speech. All the scans I've conducted on her, show that her growth is severely stunted and that her mental capacity is that of an infant. I believe that with the right therapy and time, she'll learn to talk and comprehend things. Everything else will fall into place. Will now that she's awake, we should get her into a bath and into some new clothes. Get rid of the tattered ones."

A frightened look crossed Alison's face. Deanna did her best to comfort Alison. But she cried anyways.

"It's alright sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you. We're just going to get you all nice and clean and into some new clothes."

It didn't take a genius to see that Alison was very scared. Beverly sighed and spoke up.

"We've got a lot of work to do. She's got a long recovery ahead of her."

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Bath Time

**Chapter 3: Bath Time**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Alison and the baby. Date Started: 2/16/14. Date Finished: 2/18/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Alison thrashed as Commander Riker did his best to lower her into the warm bath water. Counselor Troi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.<p>

"Will, I'm sensing fear. Something happened to her that involves water."

A flood of emotions crossed his face for a moment, but he was quick to put a professional face on. Nodding his head, he relented.

"Ok, for now we'll try a sponge bath until she gets used to water again. We'll just have figure out a way to wash her hair, get all those knots out."

This was going to be a lot harder than either of them thought.

"She's hungry."

Riker watched his wife as she took the bottle from Beverly. Alison snatched it away from Troi and started smelling it like an animal would. Taking one drink from it, she angrily threw it on the floor and sat on her haunches. He sighed and picked up the seemingly offending object off the floor and tried giving it back to Alison.

"Come on Alison, you have to eat."

His futile attempts at trying to coax her to eat obviously went unheard since Alison couldn't understand speech. Commander Riker turned to Deanna when he heard her voice inside his head.

'I have an idea Imzadi!'

Riker arched his eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest and gave her his full attention, listening intently.

"Everything we've tried to give her, she's either refused or taken one drink. She just doesn't want it. I'd be happy to feed her myself. I've got plenty to go around."

Riker and Crusher looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but it was Beverly who spoke first.

"Normally I would say that she should be on formula. But I'm going to make the exception here: since she's a little underweight, I'll allow it. Besides, it'll be good for her. It's probably been awhile since she fed from her mother."

Commander Riker shifted nervously on his feet. He took a seat next to Deanna who had Alison sitting in her lap. He put a hand on his wife's left one.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Troi nodded her head yes and noticed that Alison already knew the assumed position for eating.

"Of course, besides, you Will Riker have become such a worry wart lately. Unfortunately for me, my Betazoid half kicked in for this pregnancy, and I started producing milk, and lactating in my third week. I feel like I'm wearing a pair of rocks."

Riker got a mischievous look in his eyes. Troi resisted the urge to swat his arm.

"I heard that Will. Not an appropriate topic in present company."

His eyes averted down to Alison eating. His face turned bright red.

"She sounds happy."

That earned a smile from his wife.

"Most babies are happy when they eat. They also enjoy the closeness and attention they get from their mother."

Riker crossed his arms over his chest again and tried to suppress a snort.

"Ok, A: she's not ours, and B: she's not a baby, she's a toddler."

Now there was a sparkle in Troi's eye that Riker hadn't seen before.

"She is too. Any child under 6 is still a baby to me. Besides, Beverly agrees with me. Then there is my mother of course, no matter what age I am, I will always be her baby."

Riker watched as his wife straightened herself out and set a sleeping Alison down on the bio-bed. She was curled up in a ball and clutching the blanket tightly.

* * *

><p>Riker and Troi had opted to get larger quarters for their growing family. One with three rooms, which was harder to find on the ship. Most came with two if requested. Single crew quarters were just that, single. Alison was ahead of them as all three entered their quarters. She bolted onto the glass table in the dining area, knocking over a vase of red roses. Startled, she jumped down off the dining room table and onto the couch. Looking around wildly, she sniffed the air. Riker rubbed at his temples and gave Deanna a look.<p>

"First thing on the list of no-no's to be made clear with Alison, no jumping or sitting on the dining room table."

Deanna nodded her head and went over to the couch, sitting next to Alison, who immediately folded herself into waiting arms. Troi noticed she was shaking.

"Oh Alison your shaking. Will she's frightened. I think the broken glass scares her."

One thing for sure, they had a lot of work to do, and soon enough within the next few weeks, Alison would have to start with a Speech Therapist. She was going to have a difficult time acclimating to her current environment, it'd been awhile since she'd been around any human's or had contact with them.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this fic so far, but I would really like some feedback. Looking in my story stats profile I've noticed several 'lurkers' from several countries that include: U.S., Australia, England (United Kingdom), Germany, Canada, Austria, Israel, Italy, Poland and China. I've enabled anonymous reviewing so that people can do just that. Leave an anonymous review. I accept all kinds of feedback, crit/constructive or praise. Is it the topic? Or that I'm writing in 3****rd**** person? I'll keep writing anyways, because it's what I enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Missing<span> **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Alison and the baby. Date Started: 2/18/14. Date Finished: 2/21/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Commander Riker had never felt the kind of panic he was feeling right now. His heart was pounding, and his breathing was erratic. He'd looked everywhere for Alison. There were of course, only so many places she could be. He'd turned over ever couch cushion, looked under every bed, every closet in his and Deanna's quarters. Alison simply wasn't there. It'd been a few weeks since they'd taken Alison in, and she'd learned a few words.<p>

"Come out right now Alison! Daddy doesn't think this is funny!"

There were still a lot of things that still needed to be brought to light. She still didn't sleep in her own bed, she slept in a pile of her blankets on the floor. Riker placed a hand on his communicator, but just as he was about to press it, it beeped.

"Worf to Commander Riker?"

He looked up at the ceiling and tapped his communicator, already holding his breath for the conversation he was about to have with Worf.

"Riker here Mr. Worf. Did you find Alison?"

There was a pause, and Riker waited for Worf's response.

"Yes sir. Your daughter is sitting in one of the trees in the Arboretum _again. _Shall I get her down?"

Riker shook his head no, even though he knew that Worf couldn't see him doing so.

"No Worf, leave her be. Counselor Troi and I will be right down. Riker out."

He felt his panic attack finally begin to subside. Small hands were encircling his shoulders and beginning to massage the slight ache that was forming. Adrenaline did that.

"Will, Imzadi, you know that she's ok now. Worf found her. Now let's go get her."

Riker looked into the eyes of his wife and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

When they both arrived, Alison was sitting atop a type of Oak tree from a planet not far from Betazed. She was holding onto the top tree branch and was crouched on one under her. She spotted Riker and called out to him.

"D-Daddy!"

Riker did his best to coax Alison down from the tree.

"Ali honey, what are you doing up there? _Again? _Please come down."

Alison stayed put in the tree. Deanna showed up next to Will and tried her hand at coaxing the frightened child down.

"Come on down sweetheart. Why are you hiding up there?"

Alison didn't budge from her spot. The last time they'd come to the Arboretum, and she'd stayed in the tree for more than an hour, Riker had to coax her down with a teddy bear she'd become attached to.

"Mama."

Doctor Crusher had just arrived and was doing her best to get closer to the tree. Alison only climbed higher. Deanna began to pace, her hands on her lower back, the aching becoming more apparent as the weight from her baby took more and more of her each day. Riker was there to catch Alison as she lost her footing. He caught her before she hit the grass below her.

"Daddy's got ya Ali. I brought you something: Beary."

Alison's face lit up and she grabbed for her teddy bear. Hugging it tight, she stuffed part of the bear's arm into her mouth. She looked to Deanna and held out her arms.

"Mama."

Deanna shook her head and sat down on the grass.

"Baby, mama can't pick you up anymore. Your sister is making it that much harder."

There was a storm brewing in those dark brown eyes of Alison's. Riker knew that when a child was 2 and threw fits it was called the terrible two's, but he'd never seen Alison at two, so he might as well call it the terrible three's. Each child was different. Pulling the bears arm from Alison's mouth, he saw that there was a tooth coming in.

"Looks like you are getting a new tooth."

Riker tried getting Alison to open her mouth again, so that he could look at it. She did her best to squirm away from his embrace.

"NO DADDY!"

Alison pushed his hands away, tears streaming down her face. It was the first time Riker had ever heard Alison cry like that. Beverly approached the two, Riker and the screaming/crying child in his arms. She quickly scanned Alison with her tricorder.

"She's teething."

Riker nodded his head and watched as Beverly pressed a hypospray against Alison's tiny arm. The look of anguish on her face disappeared and the sounds of hiccups replaced them.

"Sometimes when she cries, it's hard to figure out what's wrong. She can't tell us what hurts. Not yet at least."

Alison's face lit up as she looked to Deanna. He placed her onto the grass, and she made her way over to Deanna. Sitting down next to her, Alison put her ear up to her baby belly and listened. A different array of emotions crossed Alison's face, and then a smile adorned it.

"Baby."

Alison had come a long way in the past couple of months. She was learning to communicate. The next two things on the list would be a little harder: getting her out of diapers and learning to walk upright.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Wise Brown Eyes

**Chapter 5: Wise Brown Eyes**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Alison and the baby. Date Started: 2/21/14. Date Finished: 2/23/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Alison may have been alone for a while, but her eyes, her brown eyes were wide and wise. She'd probably seen things that were beyond her years. Riker still couldn't believe that she'd lived on that science station alone for so long. Him, Deanna and Alison were all in Sickbay. Beverly smiled down at Alison and looked into her big brown eyes. They held so much fear, but also held so much hopeful innocence.<p>

"Ok you two, I think it's time we try something new. This is going to take some time, but I think it's time that we help her to start walking."

An apprehensive look crossed Riker's face. He wasn't sure if Alison would like this next venture or not. Nodding his head, he motioned for Alison to come towards him. Once she reached him, her arms went up towards his and he took both of her hands and placed them into his own. Pulling her upright, he heard Alison give out a startled cry. He tried to reassure her.

"It's ok honey. Everything is going to be alright."

Deanna put a hand on Riker's shoulder.

"Will maybe we should wait. She's in a lot of pain. We should take it one step at a time."

Beverly's gaze on Alison softened even more.

"Its ok sweetie, we'll try this again later."

Alison propped herself on the floor and tried hiding behind Deanna's legs which were draped over the side of the bio-bed.

"No. Want mama."

Riker watched as Alison jumped onto the bio-bed next to Deanna. Curling up next to Deanna, she lay her head up against the protruding baby belly. Looking up at Deanna, Alison opened up her mouth to speak.

"Mama, eat."

She knew that Alison was hungry, but she was getting two new teeth in now, and it was growing close to starting her on solids.

"How about some oatmeal instead?"

Alison could get demanding when she really wanted something. Especially, when it came to food. Deanna let out a long and tired sigh and relented.

"Alright come here."

Now it was Riker's turn to sigh. But as frustrated as he was, sometimes he just couldn't say no to Alison. But he drew the line at this.

"Deanna, she's getting too big to be breastfed. Besides, she's growing two new teeth already."

Troi gave Riker the stare only a mother gave when protecting her children.

"The nutrients are good for her. Since she's been with us, she's only gained a couple of pounds. I'll feed her as long as I have to."

Commander Riker turned to Beverly, a clear indicator that he needed some help on the issue at hand.

"Beverly some help here?"

A sort of shy smile spread across her face, one Riker hadn't seen before.

"Every child is different Will. In fact just recently, I read somewhere in one of the medical journals that one species just outside the Beta Tli System feeds their children breast milk until they are 7 years of age. Besides it's not my place to say."

A word of protest formed on Riker's lips and he let it slide from his mouth, earning an almost dark look from Beverly.

"How long did you breast feed Wesley?"

He'd just stuck his foot in his mouth. Shutting his eyes and then opening them again, he got a surprise smack upside the head.

"That is none of your business Will Riker. That is very personal."

Swallowing, he waited for another smack upside his head, but it never came. Sighing in almost inaudible relief, he looked back at Alison who was still eating. He noticed a change in Deanna suddenly, she'd just put up a wall around her thoughts. He couldn't hear her. For a minute, it was almost suffocating, not hearing anything after being in tune with his wife for 16 years. Beverly had whispered something into Deanna's ear and they both giggled like little school girls.

"…And Jack let you do that for that long?"

Beverly nodded at whatever Deanna had just said. Will was at a total loss as to what was going on. Suddenly, Deanna's thoughts came at him as if someone had turned on a car stereo's volume full blast.

"Imzadi, next time you temporarily turn off our link, would you mind turning down your thoughts when you reconnect? I think you almost burst my ear drums."

Beverly came over towards Riker and put a scanner up to his left ear.

"No ear drum damage here. Or in your right one. Obviously if you can hear me, your Tympanic membrane is intact."

A smile played on Beverly's lips, and she watched the growing family of Troi and Riker. She sighed as a thought came to her. _These two waited such a long time to settle down. They are making such wonderful parents. _

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Walk

**A/N: I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed this fanfic so far: A Guest, Venom2005, CSIMASTER, colee41, Nabois68, and AuntSueNihgCharthaigh 2nd A/N: No worries AuntSueNihgCharthaigh , all will be explained soon. I'm having a bit of fun with this story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Learning to Walk<strong>

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But Alison and the baby are mine. Date Started: 2/24/14. Date Finished: 3/11/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's help her stand up."<p>

Commander Riker nodded his head at Beverly and pulled Alison upright. She gave a startled cry and whimpered.

"Its ok honey, daddy's got you. I won't let you fall ok?"

Beverly scanned Alison as Riker held her upright. She continued to whimper.

"This might take a lot longer than I originally thought. Her muscles are surprisingly weak. I don't understand this. According to all my scans, she should be in bed unable to move. Her fine motor skills are going to need some serious work. I'm not sure I want to try using the motor-assist bands for her legs yet, until we do things the old-fashioned way, coaxing her to walk. She has to want to do it though, we can't force her."

Riker nodded in sympathy, he'd mentally and physically put himself up to the task of taking care of this little girl. He frowned and saw that she was guarding her side, protecting it as if it were hurting her. Beverly cooed at Alison but looked Riker in the eye.

"It's ok sweetie, can I see?"

Commander Riker gently lie Alison down on the bed and she started to protest. She didn't like sitting still. Alison looked around nervously and then back to Beverly as she pressed down on her side and then let go. She let out a cry and looked to Riker for help. Sighing, Beverly gave her diagnosis.

"First 3 year-old I've ever seen with a case of Appendicitis. It'll have to come out."

Riker nodded his head and Alison reached up for him.

"No daddy…"

Beverly patted Riker on his shoulder as she walked away.

"I'll schedule her for surgery this afternoon. She'll need at least a week to recover before we start proceeding with getting her mobile."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the surgery to remove Alison's inflamed Appendix, and it had gone well. They were lucky they'd gotten to it in time. It hadn't ruptured. Riker had just pulled Alison to her feet when Beverly spoke up as she continued scanning her.<p>

"I don't understand what's going on here: you hold her upright and her head lulls just slightly to the left. It's like she can't control her movements. Hmm…"

Riker held her up by her hands and watched as her head lulled again.

"It could be that she doesn't have a lot of muscle tone in her neck. Is there any way we can strengthen it?"

Beverly nodded her head at Will and placed her hand behind Alison's neck. When she let go one last time, she seemed able to hold it up. She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed some more buttons on her tricorder.

"Huh, must be a glitch in my tricorder, I'll need to get this one fixed."

Bev reached for another medical tricorder. She'd had her back turned to Riker. She turned back to Riker when she heard him speak.

"Uh doctor, I think you might want to look at this."

A smile spread across her face as Alison took three tentative steps forward. Beverly motioned for him to let her go.

"Let go of her for a minute, I want to see if she can take a few steps by herself."

He gently let go of Alison's hands and she took one step, then another, and before Will knew it, she was wobbling around the room. Then she lost her balance. She started to cry, and stayed sitting on the floor where she'd fallen. Riker crossed the room and helped her up.

"It's ok, daddy's got you."

Kissing Alison's forehead, he set her down on the bio-bed. Alison stopped crying and held onto Riker tightly. Beverly pulled up a chair and handed him a padd.

"I can see why she's so attached to you. I found a file of her father, Martin Gornson. Close shaven beard. If you only glanced at the photo, someone who didn't know you would mistake him for you."

Will placed the padd down on the bio-bed next to him. Alison's brown eyes were staring up at him.

"Doctor, I'm starting to wonder if Alison already knew how to walk. Only because you said her muscles were surprisingly weak. I'm thinking she might have been able to understand what we were saying too. There's got to be more files down on that station that we missed."

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I'm doing the best I can here. Let me know! Thanks!


	7. Struggling to Walk

**Chapter 7: Struggling to Walk**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Alison. Date Started: 3/14/14. Date Finished: 6/514. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: I do accept constructive criticism, but I don't however, accept flames, or flamers.

* * *

><p>After the success of Alison taking her first steps in Sickbay, now there was a setback. Her weak muscles were making it difficult to walk and she was struggling. Will tried to get Alison to stand upright, but all she did was cry.<p>

"Come on sweetie, I know you can walk. You did it before."

But Alison wouldn't have it. He felt Deanna's hand on his shoulder. She was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with her feet propped up on an ottoman.

"Will she won't walk because it hurts, and she's afraid she'll fall down again. She's hesitant."

Riker didn't know what to do. He was getting frustrated. But he knew he'd never give up on Alison. She was the first little girl that ever stole his heart. Besides, this was practice before his own little girl came into the world. He let that thought sink in for a moment and pulled Alison into his lap.

"Taking care of her made me realize, we are becoming more prepared to take care of our own little girl. I admit, I'm not sure I'm ready."

Deanna hoisted herself up from the chair and waddled her way over to Will who was sitting on the couch. A smile graced her lips, a perfect father-daughter moment was unfolding in front of her. Alison had fallen asleep on top of Will's chest.

"I'll go put her down."

His wife sighed and placed her hands over her large belly. At 46 weeks she felt agitated, tired and annoyed. But she knew it was her hormones. To be honest, 10 months was too long to carry a child to term. She didn't care if that was the process for women on Betazed, she just felt it was too long. It might as well be one entire year. She wasn't sure if she could handle four more weeks. But she loved her daughter, she knew she was ready. Even if she voiced a doubt or two. Beverly told her it was normal to have some doubts, and fears, being a new mother and adjusting to it weren't always easy. Will came out of Alison's room and placed himself on the couch next to Deanna, moving her feet into his lap.

"I know Imzadi, just four more weeks to go. We still haven't picked out a name for our daughter. What should we name her?"

Deanna wasn't sure, but getting a foot massage was just what the doctor ordered.

"I don't know. I've always liked Lily for a girl's name. Rene for a middle name. What do you think?"

Riker nodded his head and continued to rub his wife's swollen feet.

"Or how about Elizabeth after my mother? I'm sure mama would be proud to have a granddaughter named after her."

Deanna squeezed Will's arm and leaned back on the pillows. Groaning, she threw an arm over her face. She felt Will stop massaging her swollen feet and concern tinged his voice as he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and moved her arm a little.

"Nothing. Lily's just kicking me. Makes my ribs sore."

Moving her arm from over her face she opened her eyes and looked into Will's baby blues. His left hand was now resting atop her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure she's feeling a little cramped up in there. She's probably finding out she can't move around as much. Wow. That was a strong kick."

Deanna smiled and placed her right hand on his own.

"She's letting us know that she's there and she wants to come out soon."

Riker removed his hand and placed a couple of kisses to his wife's stomach and went back to massaging her feet.

"You're feet are really big sweetheart."

That set Deanna off. Her nose flared and she pulled her legs off her husband's lap and turned on her side. Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, she draped it over her.

"My feet are fat are they? I'd like to see you try carrying all this extra weight!"

It was true, the 4 kilos she had gained had slowed her down, and she took on more water. Will shook his head and tried to soothe her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You have beautiful feet no matter what. Come here. My massaging your feet is helping with the swelling isn't it?"

She nodded and put her feet back into his lap. Her expression suddenly changed from apologetic to alarmed. She bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. Tears were stinging her eyes. There was a dull ache beginning to form in her abdomen, and it was getting stronger.

"Will it's time."

The blood drained from Riker's face for a moment, and he looked as if he were about to pass out. Straightening out his uniform shirt, he swallowed.

"You sure? I mean you're a month early."

She shook her head and reached out for her husband's hand and held it. The ache was now turning into a stabbing pain that was beginning to rip across her abdomen in waves.

"I know my body Will. _This is it. _Besides, Beverly said the baby might come sooner since I'm only half human."

The door chime went off and Will looked towards the door.

"Beverly said she was making a house call today didn't she?"

Deanna nodded her head and grabbed for a pillow, biting into it. Will momentarily let go of his wife's hand and went to the door to let Beverly in. The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast it seemed like a jumbled mess.

"Good you're here, she just went into labor."

Bev put a hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I was expecting this. Deanna can you stand?"

A nurse had accompanied Bev into Will and Deanna's quarters. She nodded her head and took the pillow out of her mouth.

"Yes. What about Alison?"

Beverly shook her head as she and Will helped Deanna stand.

"Don't worry, Alyssa will take care of her."

Deanna attempted to get a pair of shoes, but Bev squeezed her hand.

"You don't need to worry about your shoes. We're only three decks down from Sickbay."

It was the middle of the day, so Deanna wasn't surprised when they entered the hallway to see crewmen walking the corridors. Some gave her sympathetic looks, while other's smiled. It wasn't until they got to the turbolift that the pain came again. There was an ensign in yellow uniform, from the engineering section aboard the turbolift. She smiled at Deanna and started a casual conversation.

"I remember going through the same motions, can't believe my baby is a year. Believe me when I say counselor, don't deny yourself the drugs. The pain will get so bad you will be begging for them. I had wanted to go the drug-free approach, my thoughts said yes, but my body said no way. Afterwards, you'll have this beautiful baby, and wonder how such a tiny being can cause the body such stress."

The blonde ensign got off at the next deck, deck 7 and continued on her way. Alyssa had boarded another turbolift, so it was just the three of them: Beverly, Will and Deanna. She took a deep breath in and let it out shakily. She wasn't sure how bad things were going to get, other than she knew her body was giving her signals. By the time they got to Sickbay, the contractions had momentarily subsided. Will had resumed his position next to her in a chair.

"Whatever you need, I'll get it for you. Just say the word. I'm here for you Imzadi."

Deanna nodded her head and grabbed for her husband's hand. The pressure was worse now, and the pain excruciating. Will buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you. Just relax and breathe through the pain. That's it. Just like what we practiced in birthing class. Breathe with me. That's it. That's my Imzadi."

Taking a cloth, he wiped the sweat beginning to form on her forehead. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over her forehead once he was sure her contraction had stopped.

"I have a confession to make Will. I'm scared. What if she comes out the wrong way?"

He placed a kiss onto his wife's forehead and caught the tear rushing down her face.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright."

Riker pulled his wife into his arms and felt her begin to tremble. He glanced over at Bev as she came over to scan once more. She had a warm smile on her face.

"You have nothing to worry about Deanna. Take it from me, I've already gone through this once before myself. Though I still remember, even if it was 18 years ago, the pain. Wesley was a stubborn baby. My body wanted him out, but he didn't want to. Your daughter will come out when she's ready. Your body knows exactly what it's doing. Let me see. I need you to lie back for a minute ok?"

Will carefully helped Deanna lean back on the bio-bed with practiced ease. Bev pulled back the blanket far enough to expose her stomach. Placing each of her hands on either side of her stomach, Bev gently pressed down.

"I'm sorry I know that's sensitive right there. The good news is that you are almost there. Baby's head is facing down and she could drop down any time now. Probably in another hour."

Deanna grabbed for Bev's hand for a split second with a question on her lips.

"How do you know?"

A smile still plastered to her face, she took Troi's hand and placed it on the bottom of her stomach.

"There. You see? That slight lump there is Lily's head."

There was yet another question on her mind, and this one frightened her. Bev had gotten good at reading her friend's expressions.

"How come she isn't moving?"

Bev's smile faltered slightly as she gave Deanna's hand a squeeze.

"Two sides of the coin to this one. But I'm betting the latter. Usually a few days to a week before birth, they tend to stop moving. Space becomes more limited for them as they get closer to being born. These monitors aren't showing me any anomalous readings. You rest up now. Up to 6 centimeters, do you want something for the pain?"

Deanna nodded her head yes and Alyssa handed Crusher the hypospray filled with the Epidural. It stung as it was injected to the side of Troi's stomach. Will saw her wince and held her hand a bit tighter.

"There. The pain should subside in a few minutes. However, you will still experience the pressure. Now just lie back and relax. Take a nap and rest for a little while. I'll be back to check on you in half an hour."

Deanna nodded her head and smiled. Will kept a hand on his wife's stomach and sighed.

"Not long now. Lily is going to be perfect. Down to her ten fingers on her hands and ten toes on her feet."

Though Will kept a straight face, inside he was scared as hell. Having never actually been in the room with her during the birth of Troi's son Ian, he had little experience of what to expect. He'd been quietly watching in awe from another room when Ian had been born. Before Beverly left to tend to a screen she gave Deanna's hand another comforting squeeze.

"Delivery shouldn't take too long Deanna. After all, you are only giving birth to one child. Lieutenant Carlnon gave birth to quads yesterday. 97 hours."

Will had a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"There was something I read recently, in one of the medical texts Beverly gave me. The Amish on Earth believe that when a woman is in labor, to manage her pain, she is given a pair of combs, and squeezing them, one in each hand makes the pain go away."

Deanna smiled and laughed.

"I don't know if that would help me Will."

He shrugged his shoulders at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"It was just something I read. I'm not quite sure how it would apply to our situation though. They still use Midwives instead of doctors."

Deanna's expression changed to a pained one. Riker gripped his wife's hand.

"Will, I think this is it."

Will motioned for Bev to come towards them.

"Looks like you're there Deanna. I need you to relax for a minute alright? Gather your strength."

Deanna nodded and took a deep breath, gathering all her strength.

"I'm ready."

Crusher nodded her head and gave the ok signal. Will watched his wife in awe and curiosity. He admired her strength. He wasn't sure he could go through the rigors of childbirth himself. But he couldn't speak for all men of course. In some cultures, it was the men that carried and gave birth to the children, not the women. It seemed like forever, but what brought him out of his wandering thoughts were the sounds of his screaming daughter. A set of lungs he was sure were his, he watched as she emerged from her mother. Though red and still attached to her mother, Bev held Lily over the sheet so that both mother and father could see her.

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl."

Tears began to well up in Riker's eyes.

"I've never seen a more beautiful sight."

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
